


The Actor and the Poet

by Lightw99d



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, anderperry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightw99d/pseuds/Lightw99d
Summary: Neil Perry is in love with Todd Anderson, there was never any doubt in his mind. Neil is friendly and outgoing, Todd is quite and sweet. The actor and the poet.





	The Actor and the Poet

There was one thing that Neil Perry knew for certain. He was afraid. His passions did not match the expectations set out for him;   
whether it's his passion for acting or his newly discovered passion - Todd Anderson. 

He adored Todd, he could stare for hours into his bright eyes, and often times does - Todd doesn't protest. There is something intriguing about him, his soft spoken nature paired with his ability to create poetry that grips people turns Neil's insides to mush. He was in trouble. 

Neil knew it, and despite not wanting to admit it, Charlie knew it, Keats knew it, and perhaps Todd knew it on some level. Sometimes the bluntness of Neil's affection for Todd was jarring to Neil himself. He found himself in many situations that other guys were not really found doing for other guys at Welton, from offering to carry Todd's books to class, to pulling out his chair for him, to sitting right against (more like almost on top of) him, it was a wonder Neil hadn't been beat up yet. Chalk it up to being the "creative type".

It was strange to Neil the day Todd didn't sit with him, or talk to him in their dorm despite Neil's many attempts. No matter how much Neil tried to open Todd up that day he wouldn't budge. Come midnight.

The darkness had settled but Todd had not. So it was no wonder that Neil seized the opportunity to ask Todd yet again to talk to him. With a sigh, a nervous belly, and a few slight tears Todd did so. 

He told Neil how much he meant to him, that he knew of Neil's affection for him, and that he may reciprocate the affection, and had since the day they met yet was afraid just as Neil was.

So now they were both in the same situation. They had paths set out for them, go to school, get in to an Ivy League college, become a doctor, or lawyer, or some other paying job. Don't stray from the status quo. 

Yet, there they were. Two teens sitting in the dark. The actor and the poet, in each others hearts and minds, the love of the others life.


End file.
